Dance Recital
by nolapeep
Summary: Samantha, Daniel, get into the car," Mrs. Manson commanded, going to get her keys. "Danny's coming with us!" Sam shrieked, grabbing her mom's hand. "Since when!" "Since I asked my mom," Danny answered for Mrs. Manson. Danny chuckled as Sam went white.
1. Cold!

"I really don't understand why my parents won't let me take the bus," Sam mumbled, fixing the strap of her booksack. She turned to her bestfriend with a questioning look. "What do you think? Are they wacked up in the head, or am I just being paranoid?"

"Well, you're only nine," Danny said, his feet slapping against the sidewalk. Soon they heard the pitter-patter of tiny raindrops against the concrete. "Maybe when you're older?"

"Right!" Sam snorted, covering her head with her booksack. "Or, better yet, when I'm _dead_!" She shook ehr head in disgust. "They are seriously weird." AS the raining became stronger, the temperature dropped slowly. Sam could feel goosebumps on her arms as she turned to Danny.

"Cold!" he exclaimed. "It's cold!" He grabbed her hand quickly, leading her under the roof. Sam's teeth chattered as the temperature went down, her nose becoming red. Sam giggled.

"I know! How did it get so -- " She sneezed unexpectedly, ruining her sentence, "-- cold, so quickly?!" Danny laughed in response.

"It's life," he replied, wiping his nose on his sweatshirt mindlessly. "Life's unfair; life's cruel. Life's-" Danny paused, suddenly. He looked at him and Sam's entwined hands, blushing the shade of deep red.

"Why am I still holding your hand?" Danny wondered aloud. Sam giggled nervously.

"I, uh... I never noticed..." Danny went to let go, but Sam gently resisted. "I, uh, also, _like _it. I mean, I don't mind... I, uh -- "

He squeezed her hand tightly, showing Sam a shy smile. "I got it, Sam."

It took her a while to figure out that her and Danny were under the roof of her front porch. Sam shook the water droplets out of her hair, soon turning to Danny. She flashed him a grin, urging him to do the same. Danny smield back, and imitated SAm, howling and hooting like a dog.

Suddenly, the front door opened infront of the two kids. There stood Mrs. Manson, watching the children bob their head and shake their so called "tails".

"Hey, Samantha," she greeted, trying to get through to her daughter. After a few seconds, Sam showed her mother an embarassed smile. Mrs. Manson turned to Danny. "Thank you, Daniel, for walking my Sammy-" Sam cringed at the use of her pet name. "home. Very much. Where is Tucker?"

Danny simply shrugged. "I think he took the bus." Sam couldn't help but snicker quietly at the inside joke. But, Mrs. Manson stood there, stumped.

"Er... tokay. Thanks, again," she saidm skaing the thought of confusion away. "Daniel, would you care for some soup? It is _dreadfully_ cold outside." She paused for effect. "What do you say?"

"I guess that would be fine," Danny smile charmingly, his white teeth flashing Mrs. Manson's way. "I just need to call my mom."

"Sure thing," Mrs. Manson nodded, leading Sam and Danny inside.


	2. Jazz

"Ramen Noodle soup is awesome," Sam said, walking towards the kitchen table. "Especially the pork type. Beef's okay." Danny shrugged.

"I like Lipton Noodle soup, better," he announced, sitting down. "But Ramen's all good."

"Do we have any Lipton?" Sam asked her mother, Mrs. Manson was searching the cabinet rapidly.

"I-I think so," she answered, her voice mumbled by the cabinet door. Suddenly, she squealed. "Got it!" Mrs. Manson pulled out a box of Lipton Noodle soup, putting it down on the counter. She, also, dug out a pack of Ramen Noodle soup.

While Mrs. Manson was making the soups, she asked Sam, "Could you go get ready, please?" Sam blushed slightly at the mentioning of the upcoming event.

"What?" Danny inquired. "What's happening?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Mrs. Manson eyed Sam curiously. "Sammy, here, has a dance recital in a few hours." Danny tried to contain his laughter.

"Really?! As in tutus, leotards, and make-up?"

"Yup." Sam wanted to die, right then and there. What could be more humiliating than this?!

"I hate you!" she cried, running up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Love you, too, Sammy!" she heard her mom call back. This time, Danny actually laughed.

Sam slammed the door shut, and flopped onto her bed. She heard a _Crunch!_ as she realized that she had just flopped onto her costume. Sam frowned miserably, and put the costume on.

It was a violet jazz outfit. Her purple tank top was covered by a black mini jacket, her pants being the same color. Her jazz shoes were as big and bulky as tennis shoes. Sam's black jazz pants clung to her legs because of the static. She groaned as she stretched the pants.

Sam made her way over to her bathroom. She turned on the light, her eyes trying to focus. Ms. Frannie, her dance teacher, wanted the girls' hair to be in a very high ponytail. So, Sam updid her hair in the exact do.

She got the mascara and put it on, her amethyst lipstick shading her lips curled the tip of her ponytail, trying to do everything the best she could. Sam sighed. She was never usually this much into her make-up. Maybe it was different... maybe because Danny was here.

Yes, Sam knew that most nine-year-olds don't know how to do make-up and such by themselves, but she had it cousin was a beautician. Actually, _more_ then a beautician for hair. She was a beautician for _everything_. Make-up, hair, clothes... you name it. And everyday, Carla came over to babysit when ehr parents worked late. And everyday, Carla was her beauty tutor. So, this was how Sam was able to get ready for her recital by herself.

Sam slowly made her way down the stairs, trying not to imagine how Danny was going to react.

"Hey, Sammy! Ready?" Mrs. Manson chirped up. Sam cringed at her pet name, again. She looked up to see Danny with his mouth...wide open...


	3. Dance Recital

_"Hey, Sammy! Ready?" _

Danny looked up to see Sam travel down the starirs very slowly. He gasped. Her outfit? Her make-up? This wasn't Sam Manson! But, she was sooooo pretty!!!!! Danny hadn't seen this side of Sam, before.

_She should wear this costume to school, _Danny thought, smiling to himself. _Oh, man. Tucker's gotta see this!_

"Where's the tutu?" Danny asked, closing his jaw. He had to be sarcastic to cover up his impressment. Oh, boy. "Leotard?"

"I didn't have to wear tutu. Didn't have to. Never have, never will," Sam explained, matter-of-factly.

"Samantha, Daniel, get into the car," Mrs. Manson commanded, going to get her keys.

"Danny's coming with us?!" Sam shrieked, grabbing her mom's hand. "Since when?!"

"Since I asked my mom," Danny answered for Mrs. Manson. Danny chuckled as Sam went white.

"Why?"

"'Cause."

"'Cause why?!"

"'Cause I wanna see you dance!" Sam's face grew hot as she bit her lip. "I-I mean, I-"

"Just get in the car, you two," Mrs. Manson demanded, slipping her purse over her shoulder. Danny and Sam marched out onto the front porch. She sat down, closing her eyes.

"She told us to get into the car," DAnny erminded her, his hadn brushing past her shoulder. "C'mon!" He pointed toward the car. Sam shook head, being rebellious.

"No."

"She told us to."

"Do you really think I'm gonna obey her?"

"Well, I-"

"No. Just get the car.. I'm gonna wait outside."

"Just-"

"No."

"Pl-"

"No." Danny groaned as he made his way toward the vehicle.

"Please?" he asked, one more time.

"No!" Sam stuck her tounge out at Danny.

"Why are you being such a meaniebutt?!"

"I am not-!"

"Yes, you are! Now, get in the car, or I'm telling!" Danny helped SAm up, and guided her to the car. He bowed, opening the car door for Sam. She didn't cursty back, crossing her arms over her chest, and grudgingly lead herself onto the backseat. Danny got in, shut the door, and sat next to Sam. There was a silence, but Danny said, "I think you are going to do well, tonight." Even through the dim light, Sam could see Danny's cheeks burn a bright red.

"Thanks," she mumbled back, fiddeling with her hands.

"No problem," Danny replied nervously. "You look great."

"Thanks... again."

"No problem... again."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Sam, grab my hand!" Mrs. Manson yelped, making her way through the crowd. "Danny, grab Sam's!" Sam stuck her hand out, urging him to hold it. Mrs. Manson pushed her way into the theater, Danny and Sam stumbling behind.

"All children, ages seven through nine, report to the lobby," a voice boomed over throughout the building. Danny turned to Sam."I'll be seeing you, then." She nodded slightly.

"Later." And off Sam went, pushing and squeezing through the crowd.

"Let's sit here," Mrs. Manson suggested, pointing to two seats upfront.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

After the dance recital, Sam found her mother smiling broadly.

"Great job, Sammy!" Mrs. Manson cried, giving Sam a hug.

"Where's Danny?" she managed out, trying to squeeze away from her mom.

"Oh, he had to leave early," Mrs. Manson said, finally releasing her.

"What?!"

"Maddie came and got him."

"Why?!"

"Something about Jasmine..." Sam couldn't beliueve it. She danced her heart out onstage, and Danny wasn't even there to see it! "But, he _did_ leave you something." Mrs. Manson handed Sam a purple rose with a note stapled to one of its thorns. Sam went scarlet as she read the note:

_Dear Sammy,_

_Sorry, but I had to leave early. I know, you're probably upset, but it's not my fault! Mom came and got me... so I am clear. Oh well.  
__I'm 100 positive you did great, probably better than I can imagine. And, I'm 100 positive that I will always regret my mom picking me up early.  
__Gah... I'm sorry... It's the thought that counts, right? Anyhoo, forgive me, okay?_

_Love,  
Danny_

_P.S. Wear your costume to school Monday, got it?  
You'll win over a few glances, that way. Hehehe..._

But Sam just shook her head. She didn't wanna grab anyone else's attention. Nope, no one else. No one but Danny.

That's why she set the whole thing up, right?


End file.
